The invention concerns an irreversible optical recording medium comprising at least an active layer presenting a rear face and a front face designed to receive at least an optical writing radiation, said optical writing radiation enabling gas bubbles to be formed locally in said active layer by means of a layer forming a gas source arranged on the rear face of the active layer.